


Burn Baby Burn

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bearded Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Draco Malfoy, Firefighter Harry Potter, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Ooh hot, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, birthday fic, wow I cant believe firefighter!Harry ain’t a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco burns his former boyfriend’s things, what he doesn’t expect is to meet a hot firefighter who happens to live next door to him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 29
Kudos: 750





	Burn Baby Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got detective Harry, police officer Harry...now I present you...FIREFIGHTER HARRY! I mean this is just amazing I mean imagine that...even I’m drooling lmao  
> So, this is inspired by the scene in Friends where Rachel, Monica and Phoebe burn their exes’ stuff on Valentine’s Day.   
> Also this isn’t supposed to be a birthday fic but i finished this fic for Draco’s birthday so...well, enjoy xx

“ _And I-I…I slapped him and just ran”_ Draco sobbed while leaning his phone on a mug on his table to continue talking. He was even hiccuping repeatedly, with tears streaming down his burning red cheeks, his nose was runny with snots and his face was wet from the tears _and_ the sweats when he ran home. Fortunately, he didn’t wear any mascara today or else he would have looked even more terrible. It was definitely the _worst_ day of his life, when he found out his boyfriend, or rather, _ex_ boyfriend, was cheating on him with the guitarist in the jerk’s band, no wonder he always told Draco he was _practicing_. The blond leaned back on the chair, he grabbed a small pillow before crying louder when he realised the jerk _bought_ the pillow for him. He wiped his wet face with his hand and sniffled loudly “ _I just, I can’t believe…”_

“ _Shh, don’t say anything_ ” Pansy spoke first, when he got home, the first thing he did was calling the girls, they were all home and were able to talk to him. He could _not_ be alone right now “He’s an arsehole, fuck him”

“ _He was fucking that other guy_ ” Draco burst into more tears and grabbed another pillow to hug, his ex _didn’t_ buy this one

“You’re _not_ helping” Draco saw Hermione nudging her wife through the screen with a sigh “It’s alright, he’s not worth your tears”

“Maybe we could beat him up” Ginny added in, leaning into the screen with a grin, making Draco chuckled “I could take him down easily, break him in half, if you’d like”

“I know this is a bad time but can I say ‘ _I told you so’_? Because I _specifically_ remembered saying I don’t trust this guy but you went and dated him anyway, _for a year_ ” Pansy rolled her eyes annoyingly with her arms folded, Hermione tilted the phone to her side and continued

“ _My_ point is, you two broke up, he’s a jerk, he doesn’t deserve you”

“ _Maybe…maybe I should have given him my virginity”_ Draco looked down, fiddling with his fingers. They dated for a year, but Draco was always hesitant about sex, he didn’t know why, he was 25 already, he should be having sex like bunnies now, but something in him just told him no

“ _No_ ” Pansy tilted the phone back to show her face and she glared at him, pointing her finger at the screen “You _cannot_ go that low, you should feel lucky you didn’t give him your virginity, or else now you’d have regretted it like hell. Do you want to regret it? I think not”

“If he cheats on you because of that, he’s a piece of shit” Ginny shrugged, Draco should have known they’d react like this, none of them liked his _ex_ since the first time they met him. Pansy has never liked him since the day Draco told her about him, Ginny said he hated their cats and _no one has ever hated their cats_ , Hermione insisted he has no manners when he implied she looked old, and though Luna was the most supportive person with his relationship, he knew she didn’t believe in his ex anyway “I _told_ you so, _we_ told you so”

“Stop blaming him” Luna finally appeared into the screen, sitting down next to Ginny with a soft smile on her face and her cat in her lap “How can we help you?”

“Maybe a night out?”

“Pansy, it’s _Wednesday_ ” Hermione said, sipping her tea from her red mug “Maybe we can come over? Movie night?”

“I think I just want to be alone” Draco sighed, but looked at his phone before continuing “But I mean, I still want to talk to you girls”

“So…you want to be alone…but _with_ us?” Luna asked, chuckling softly “Alright, we can do that”

“Then let’s talk” Ginny grinned, Draco pressed his lips into a thin line and looked around the house. Memories flooding back to him like hell, he could feel the tears forming back on the rim of his eyes “How was y-…”

“ _Everything in this house reminds me of him_ ” Draco cried out and buried his face in his hand. The jerk gave him so many stuff, now his house has _too_ many things that make him cry, he couldn’t handle it “ _He gave me, the, the pillow, and, and that framed picture of us, and_ …” He started hiccuping again while crying, he couldn’t stop if he wanted to

“Just burn it”

“What?” Draco looked up at Ginny when she spoke “How am I supposed to…”

“ _Ooh_ , _brilliant_ idea” Pansy gasped and nodded immediately “I burned stuff of my exes all the time, or I cut their clothes. Hermione, thoughts?”

“I mean…normally I wouldn’t approve of this behaviour” Hermione said hesitantly, biting her lips, she was actually considering it “ _But…_ I mean, he _did_ cheat on you. And infidelity is a horrible, horrible action in my opinion, I would never condone it. So I guess…it’s a yes from me”

“ _Yes_!” Ginny squeaked and turned to her girlfriend “Luna?”

“If it makes you happy” The blonde girl smiled at Draco. _Would it make him happy?_

*

“This is our matching couple shirt” Draco sniffled softly while looking at the large bucket he found in his apartment, which Hermione had confirmed that it wouldn’t melt from the fire “The arsehole didn’t even wear it more than twice”

“ _Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!_ ” The girls chanted through the screen as Draco threw the shirts into the firing bucket. Draco must admit, he felt kinda better after throwing a few things into it, the love notes he used to write about his ex and stuck it around the house so the jerk could see, the framed picture of them in Disneyland, some of his ex’s boxers that he left here.

“ _Ooh,_ that feels great”

“What’s next?”

“His cigarettes” Draco said, picking up the boxes from the table, the jerk always had a thing for cigarettes, which Draco hated, he threw it in under the girls’ chants and smiled a bit, the bastard deserved it “His car keys”

“Won’t he need it though?” Hermione asked but quickly waved her hand in objection of her own words “Never mind, he doesn’t need it. _Throw it_!”

“ _Yes_!” Pansy yelled and encouraged Draco to throw it in, he grabbed the last thing his ex left here, his water bottle “ _Burn baby burn! Do it Draco!”_

“I mean, who goes out for a bike ride with his band _that_ much?” Draco frowned in resentment as he stared at the bottle, it was from this morning’s ride, there was still a little water left in it. Draco opened the lid and pour it into the fire, he never wanted to erase his memory of the jerk more than this moment

_“Oh—oh my god!_ ” Draco yelled when a burst of flames shot up from the fire, he backed away and fell on his couch, setting the smoke detector in his apartment off, it started ringing loudly, making Draco panicked even more

“ _Fire! Oh my god fire!_ ” Ginny screamed through the phone “ _Put it out! Put it out!”_

“ _Call the firefighters!”_

“ _The fucking arsehole drank alcohol on his bike ride?”_ Pansy squeaked and yelled at Draco “ _Draco! Focus! Grab some water”_ Draco stood up and grabbed his mug before throwing it in the bucket

“ _No! Water won’t put out fire like that_!” Hermione’s panicked scream filled the room as the flames burst out again

“ _Get some sand!”_

_“Why the hell would I have sand in my home?!”_ Draco yelled at Ginny’s suggestion, leaving the phone there and ran to the kitchen to search for things, anything to put out the fire and stopped the smoke detector from screaming, _as_ _if_ the girls’ voices weren’t already enough

“ _Baking soda! Wet towel! Salt! Anything!”_ Luna said loudly through the girls’s screams “ _Don’t you have a fire extinguisher?”_

“ _If I have it, I would have used it_!” Draco screamed back

“ _It’s a type B fire!”_ Hermione shouted but still remained the calmest of them all “ _You need a fire extinguisher!”_

“ _Hey! Apartment 3B! Are you okay?”_ Draco turned the tap off and looked at the door. Did someone just call him?

“ _I’m coming in!”_

“ _Wait, what?”_ Draco stepped to the side, totally forgetting the fire near him, there was a loud thud from the door. Draco walked up carefully before jolting and stepping back as the door was crashed opened by a… _firefighter_ “ _Oh my god_ ”

_“You broke my door_ ” Draco murmured, looking at his door…now was broken in two pieces by a guy, a tall guy, who was wearing firefighter’s outfit with a fire extinguisher in his hand. Draco watched as the guy put the fire out quickly in seconds.

“ _What the bloody fucking fuck just happened?_ ” Pansy cursed loudly and Draco realised the phone was on the couch and the girls couldn’t see anything “ _Draco!_ ”

“ _I’m here”_ Draco ran to the couch and grabbed his phone, he clutched it to his chest before taking a clear look at the guy. Sharp jawline, round glasses, untidy black hair, broad shoulders, Draco has never been so mesmerised by a guy before, he was now “ _Oh,_ I’m sorry, you are?”

“Oh, I’m Harry. I’m in apartment 3A, the one opposite to yours?” The guy said, putting the fire extinguisher on the ground and examined the bucket. _So he was the neighbour across the hall with Draco_ “Were you…having a bonfire?”

“ _Oh,_ oh no!” He denied, maybe he should just confess “I just…I was just…burning things. How-how did you know there was a fire?”

“Er, I was just back at home from my shift, and I heard the smoke detector, it’s kind of my instinct to barge in” _Harry_ shrugged and gave him a crooked smile “I’m sorry I broke your door, protocol…I mean I always need to find the quickest way in”

“No, it’s fine. I panicked and forgot everything I learned about putting out fire, and my friends kept screaming”

“ _What’s going on? Why is everything black?”_ Ginny spoke up and Draco realised the call hasn’t ended yet “Are you still okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine” Draco said into his phone “Harry saved me, I mean, a firefighter saved me, he’s also my neighbour…which I didn’t know”

“A firefighter named _Harry? Hold on_. Show me the guy” Hermione demanded and Draco turned his phone around to show the girls the _hot_ firefighter that saved him

“ _Harry!”_

“ _Hermione!”_ Harry gasped with a smile at the screen “And you girls!”

“ _You lived here?_ ” Ginny shrieked loudly “Luna, I can’t believe he lived here and _didn’t_ tell us”

“Well, he doesn’t tell us probably because you like to sneak in his place and steal his food”

“I don’t—…” Ginny stuttered before cackling “Okay, I admit it, but _wow_ ”

“You _know_ him?” He turned his phone back at his face and asked the girls “How could you not tell me…” He whispered quietly so that Harry couldn’t hear “ _That you have a hot friend?”_

“We were friends since 6th grade” Hermione smiled “He was always busy with work, we tried matchmaking him but he said no every time. And I _did_ tell you about him. I told you I know a guy who’s really nice, and that you’d like him, but that’s also the night you introduced your boyfriend, well, now he’s your _ex_. So I didn’t try to push it”

“You said he was _nice,_ you didn’t mention he’s _hot_. _I can’t believe you girls_ ” Draco grumbled “I’m ending this call” He quickly shut his phone off and looked back at Harry, who was still standing awkwardly in the room “Er, sorry, I didn’t…I didn’t know you are friends with them, they rarely mention you”

“Really?” Harry smiled softly, showing one dimple on his left cheek, which Draco found adorable “They mention you a lot, especially Pansy. Er, and I’m also friend with Ron, I think you know him”

“Really? You are friends with Blaise’s fiancé? Wow” Draco gaped, he never would have guessed they have so many connections and… “ _Wait…_ were you…were you the blind date Blaise set me up with two years ago but didn’t show up?”

“Er, you remembered” Harry bit his lips, smiling at Draco and scratched the nape of his neck, Draco observed every single move Harry made, he was simply…fascinated “I didn’t mean to bail on our date, but there was an emergency, a store was on fire, so, er, I had to. I was actually outside of the restaurant that night and when I saw you…I was…er, anyway I got the call immediately after” Harry said, looking down a bit. Draco wondered what would have happened if Harry had showed up at that date, would they become a couple since then? “And a year ago, I moved in this building, and I saw you a few times, er, but then I saw your boyfriend, so I didn’t make any move”

“ _Oh_ ” Draco looked down, avoiding Harry’s eyes. He had no memory of it, he didn’t even notice Harry before “Where did we first meet?

“Er, I think it was in the lift, and you walked in, I said hi and you said hi back, and I was going to say more but then your boyfriend walked in with you, and er…I, you know”

“ _Oh…”_ No word seemed to appear in Draco’s mind now that he was completely shocked by this fact. Their friends knew each other, they lived in the same building, their friends tried to matchmake them twice, and the fire tonight finally helped them meet each other “He’s…he isn’t my boyfriend anymore”

“What?”

“We broke up, just today” Draco said, he didn’t know why he felt the need to say it, but he just admitted it anyway “He, he cheated on me”

“Er, I’m sorry” Harry said, his arm reaching out to pat Draco softly on his shoulder “You seem perfect and I think he’s a jerk for cheating on you”

“Thank you” Draco huffed out a laugh and looked at Harry, whose eyes were exceptionally green, and Draco loved green “He is a jerk, it’s alright, I guess, it made me see him for who he actually is”

“Do you, maybe want to…come over to my place? To have a cup of coffee? Or tea? Er, since your living room and your door are…ruined, I’m sorry again” Harry suggested all of a sudden, making Draco stared at him in disbelief. Was this an…invitation? Could it be that Harry liked him? Or was Draco totally paranoid? “I could call the building manager for you now so they can fix call people in to fix it, I’ll pay for the damage”

“It’s okay, you had to follow protocols” Draco smiled cheekily and took a deep breath before speaking “And yeah, tea is fine” Draco accepted the offer, he has got nothing to lose, he was single, Harry was hot and charming, he was friends with his friends so he believed that Harry’s a nice guy, and after their conversation, Draco realised it could be fate that has brought them together. Draco followed the firefighter outside and stopped in his track when an idea popped in his mind

“What’s wrong?”

“ _Oh_ , oh no, I was just thinking” Draco smiled mischievously and bit his lips “Like in those movies where the hot firefighter carried the girl in his arms. Have you ever done that?”

“Er, yeah, all the time, we have to train a lot to be able to carry people” Harry said, as Draco looked at the firefighter up and down. He _did_ look muscular even behind all of these uniforms, Draco felt like if he looked at Harry’s stomach really closely, he could imagine his abs. Draco quickly dismissed the dirty thought and cleared his throat

“ _Oh_ ”

“Do you…would you _want_ me to carry you in my arms?” Harry asked with a lopsided smile, Draco felt the heat rising up his cheeks as he made a small squeaking sound

“Would it be appropriate?”

“I mean, I _did_ just save you from the fire” Harry grinned again, and Draco liked it, he really liked it when Harry smiled at him and showed his dimple “Do you want to?” Harry asked again, opening the door to his apartment

“I…” Draco muttered, he really didn’t know what to do. On one hand, they had just met, on the other hand, he got little butterflies in his stomach every time Harry looked at him “Okay, _only_ because you insisted”

“Alright” Harry snickered, accepting Draco’s reason. He crouched down and slipped his strong arms under Draco, one on his back and one behind his knees, he quickly scooped Draco up in a swift movement, carrying Draco in bridal style. Draco made a small yelping sound and was shocked when Harry was able to carry him so easily and quickly, as if Draco weighed nothing at all

“ _Oh wow_ ” He commented, looking down at the ground and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as the firefighter started walking inside his apartment. Harry’s place was a bit smaller than Draco’s, but cosier…and messier. Draco has to admit, he felt kind of sad when Harry put him down on the red couch, but the feelings were soon gone when Harry took off his uniform

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco whispered and looked away when he saw Harry’s abdomen, it was enough. If he saw more, he would actually jump on Harry right now, begging the firefighter to take him right here on the floor, the carpet was quite soft, he could do it. He was a virgin, but who said virgins can’t have dirty thoughts?

“Do you like herbal tea?” Draco turned around to see Harry looking through the kitchen cabinets, his back flexing when he reached up to the high shelf. The firefighter didn’t even put on a shirt, how dare he? Who could actually be _this_ hot? Draco wiped his mouth with his hand to check, no drool, he hasn’t gone _that_ horny yet “I only have that because sometimes my mum comes and she likes it. I also have beer, and coffee. I have decaf, one of my uncles likes it that way. Oh, and I got juice, and milk”

“Juice is fine, tea makes it hard for me to sleep” Draco answered, watching Harry walking around half naked in grey sweatpants, the blond was definitely struck my this man’s body. _Was he always like this? Did he walk around the whole building half naked and in sweatpants too? Why didn’t Draco see him before?_

“So, er, what do you do? You already know what I do” Harry grinned while grabbing a mug that said “ _World’s Okayest Firefighter_ ”, Draco was certain Ginny gave Harry that, since she gave the blond a mug with the words “ _World’s Okayest Designer_ ” on Christmas a few years ago

“I’m a designer, fashion designer” Draco said, looking around the room, he could sense that Harry was a modest person, based on his furniture “Do you live alone?”

“Er, yeah, I’m pretty much alone. I only visit my parents whenever I have time, I usually go to the pubs with my friends when I’m free. Other than that, I work, so I don’t really have time for, you know, dating” Harry replied, pouring the juice into the mug that he just grabbed from the fridge, Draco could not take his eyes off Harry, even if he wanted to. Draco was a bit relieved when he heard the answer, it meant that Harry was single as well.

“Oh” He grinned to himself as Harry walked to the living room and settled down next to him, the blond turned his head away to prevent himself from actually drooling from looking at Harry’s body, he received the cup from Harry’s hand and started drinking

“So, how did the fire happen?” Harry asked with a smile, he was curious. Even if Draco wanted to lie, he couldn’t, he felt the urge to spill out everything to the firefighter right there and then

“Well, you know, I was…I was calling the girls…” He began

*

**_Epilogue~_ **

****

****

“Hey” Draco turned around when Harry called him, they were about to go on a date when Harry got a call

“Oh no, is it an emergency?”

“Yeah” Harry heaved a deep sigh and looked at Draco “I’m sorry, it’s your birthday and I—…”

“No, come on” Draco stood up and put a hand on Harry’s broad chest “It’s for everyone else, now go, I’ll call the girls to keep me busy”

“I love you” Harry kissed him and quickly ran out of their house, Draco settled down back on the couch and breathed out heavily. It’s been years, more than fifteen years they’ve been together, twelve years as a married couple, Draco has gotten used to it, used to the fact that Harry could not always be there for him. He never hated Harry’s job, saving people was always what Harry loved doing, and Draco loved that about him. It was Draco’s 40th birthday, they were supposed to go on a nice dinner date, Pansy and Hermione were babysitting the kids for them, and Draco had put on his best outfit that he had designed himself, all for nothing, Draco closed his eyes and leaned on the couch, he could use a good sleep.

*

“ _Shh, don’t be so loud”_ Draco opened his eyes slowly to see complete darkness in front of him. Has he gone blind? He couldn’t see anything, his hands were tied together, and he was in a moving car

“ _He’s waking up_ ” Another voice whispered and Draco realised he was blindfolded

“What’s going on?”

“ _Surprise?”_ Draco realised it was Hermione’s voice when she spoke “Don’t say anything”

“We’re here” Ginny said and the car stopped abruptly

“ _Ginny,_ you’re never driving again” Pansy spoke this time and Draco was pushed out of the car door

“What’s going on?”

“Just follow us” Luna said softly in his ear and he was led somewhere, he smelled perfumes and fresh flowers, but they didn’t stop walking. Not until he heard a door creaked opened and his blindfold was finally off and his hands were untied did he see everything. The huge white ballroom with a shining chandelier on the ceiling , the “ _Fortylicious_ ” banner on the walls, the big cake on the side of the room with a long table of food and drinks, his family and friends all in the room, his kids standing with Harry’s parents, and especially, Harry right in front of him, Draco’s heart seemed to stop for a second when his husband smiled at him, it felt just like the first time they met again, without the fire of course.

“You don’t think I’d have an emergency on your birthday, right?” Harry leaned closer and kissed Draco’s lips, the girls walked to the crowd while Harry stepped to the side and intertwined their hands “Surprise?”

“ _Yeah_ ” Draco smiled from ear to ear, he squeezed their hands tight and breathed out happily “ _I can’t believe you’d do this”_

“Anything for you” Harry said softly, raising his champagne glass in his hand high in the air “ _Tonight we celebrate Draco’s 40 th birthday, to my darling, my husband, my soulmate, the love of my life” _

“ _Cheers!”_ Everyone raised their glasses and smiled brightly

“ _Also if anyone jokes and calls him old, they’re out of the party”_ Harry added “Ron, I’m looking at you!”

“Thank you” Draco chuckled and rested his hand on Harry’s chest, leaning on his shoulder and watched everyone enjoying the party

*

“…and five minutes into the car ride, we realised we forgot our kids at the mall” Pansy laughed and sipped on her champagne, leaning on Hermione for support “Hermione was yelling all the way back there, _faster, faster!_ Just like how she talks in sex”

“ _Pansy_!” Hermione gasped and smacked Pansy’s arm playfully while blushing, Draco chuckled and grabbed another champagne glass when the waiter came, he enjoyed his birthday party a lot. He had talked to his coworkers, his parents and his in-laws, he even stayed with his kids for a while but Harry’s parents took them, saying they wanted Draco to celebrate his birthday instead of taking care of his kids and told him to have fun, which he gladly obeyed. Draco was happy, he thought the start of his 40s would be depressing, he even expected himself to have some kind of mid life crisis, but he felt alright.

“ _Hey_!” Draco turned around to see his husband with a smile, he leaned closer and whispered in Draco’s ear “I have to show you something”

“Oh?” Draco said. Could it be another present? There was already a table full of gifts in the ballroom already, he wondered what Harry’d show him. Draco followed as his husband took his hand and led him to the staircase, they went up and Harry opened the door to another room. It was dark, Draco couldn’t see anything so he just let Harry guide him.

“Here we are” Harry mumbled, opening another door to revealed the sight

“ _Wow_ ” Draco gaped, stepping forward and looked at the sight of the city from the balcony, the moon shining above them, the starry night, Harry knew how much Draco loved seeing the city at night “Why are we here?”

“It’s like our first date” Harry said, hugging Draco from behind as the blond leaned on the balcony “Remember?”

“How could I not?” Draco exhaled when he remembered the night “We had dinner at the rooftop of our building, I kissed you when you complimented my eyes when we were looking at the moon”

“And?”

“We…” Draco blushed, giggling a bit before turning his head around and spoke “We did it the first time on the balcony of that rooftop too”

“You see where I’m going with this?” Harry muttered seductively, burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, his beard tickling the blond. Harry started growing his beard out years ago, and Draco absolutely loved it, the blond tilted his head to the side, inviting Harry in for more as the firefighter’s hand slipped under Draco’s outfit. He felt shivers running up and down his spine when Harry kept nibbling the sensitive spots on his neck, his hands were playing with Draco’s nipples, the blond pushed his arse back to Harry’s crotch when he felt the bulge already poking him. Harry grabbed the blond by his chin and turned his head around, locking their lips together in for a heated kiss. Kissing Harry has always felt the same, like he was being devoured by a beast, in a good way, and he always begged for more, his kisses were both tender and intense at the same time. He could taste the champagne off Harry’s tongue, he felt his skin burning a bit when Harry’s beard kept scratching his face, his hands reaching around to undo his husband’s belt.

“You’re so beautiful” Harry murmured between kisses “You’re always beautiful”

“I‘m 40 now”

“Your point?” Harry chuckled, kissing Draco’s jawline and undid the blond’s trousers, letting it fall to the ground. Draco leaned back and yearned for more but Harry just knelt down behind him, Draco rested his elbows on the balcony and his mouth fell open when Harry pulled his arse apart

“ _Oh”_ Draco gasped, clutching on the balcony as Harry started lubing him up while squeezing his arse, luckily he was always prepared for sex, but Draco has no idea where Harry found the lube. The firefighter’s tongue began running around his rim, teasing him mercilessly until Draco whined “ _Harry!_ ”

“Say you’re not old” Harry told him, pushing his tongue in a bit but pulling out right away

“ _I—I’m not old”_ Draco muttered and breathed out heavily when Harry finally went in, his tongue swirling around Draco’s walls, the blond kept pushing back, asking for more, but his husband just _loved_ teasing him. Draco bit his lower lips when Harry stroke his hard length, he also hasn’t had sex in days because he was so busy with his work, he felt so pent up all over his body.

“ _Harry James Potter_ ” He croaked “ _If you don’t fuck me now…”_

“Say you’re beautiful” Harry stood up, but his fingers creeped down and he pushed a digit in, making Draco jolted a bit

“ _I’m beautiful_ ” Draco murmured, reaching for another kiss from Harry, moaning into their kiss when Harry pushed two more fingers in, scissoring the blond in a slow speed, he never wanted to hurt Draco while preparing him, Harry was always so careful in sex.

“I love you” Harry said, pulling his fingers out and Draco can heard his zipper being pulled down and the clacking sound of his belt hitting the ground. Harry kissed the spot behind Draco’s ear and the blond looked at the city in front of him, it felt just like their first time again. In his life, he regretted a lot of things, but until he met Harry, he never think back again, he never regretted giving Harry his virginity, he never regretted burning all those things to meet Harry, everything was perfect with Harry.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Draco moaned, his head falling back on Harry’s shoulder when the firefighter started poking at Draco’s entrance with his cock, the blond pushed back, cooperating and sighing out happily when Harry finally nudged in slowly. Harry snaked his hands around his waist to hug Draco’s closer, the blond’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Harry went all the way in, he felt so full and happy.

“ _Wreck me, Harry_ ” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear and cried out when his husband started thrusting. At the beginning of their relationship, it took Draco months before he could get used to Harry’s size without wincing, now he felt like he was empty without Harry. The blond’s head fell forward and he rested his forehead on his hands, Harry sped up and the only sounds he could hear was the sound of skin slapping on skin and their breathing. The firefighter bent over and kissed the nape of Draco’s neck, his hand wandered down to stroke the blond again “ _Fuck…oh yes_ ” His toes curled and he was already feeling his orgasm coming close, with Harry ramming at the right spot and his hand jerking Draco, the blond couldn’t take it any longer

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Harry spoke in his ear, and he knew the git was smirking. Being together for so long, they understand each other like the back of their hands

“ _Kee, keep hitting that spot_ ” Draco said in a raspy voice, Harry reached up and intertwined their hands together again, Draco cried out and jerked his whole body, arching his back up as his cock throbbed, the blond came quickly, spurting all over the balcony and the floor, Harry’s fingers still stroking him, spreading his come all over the head “ _Come, Harry”_ Draco tilted his head back and whispered seductively in Harry’s ear, he could feel his husband’s body quivering behind him, and before he could say anything more, Harry was spilling hot seeds inside him. Draco smiled in reflex, he loved that feeling, Harry was still holding him tightly, his chin leaning on Draco’s shoulder, they sighed softly and gazed at the city under the night sky.

“I love you”

“I know” Draco’s lips formed into a smile, he pouted a bit when Harry pulled out, but gasped as soon as Harry pushed his fingers inside again “ _Harry!”_

“I want you to keep it” Harry chuckled in his ear and knelt down to pulled Draco’s trousers up again, he spun the blond around and buttoned his trousers up for him before putting his own trousers back on. The firefighter leaned in and kissed Draco’s cheek, pulling a handkerchief from his inside pocket and cleaned the sweats on Draco’s forehead and then using it to clean his hands and the mess Draco made on the floor.

“A gentleman, _as_ _always_ ” Draco bit his lower lip, contemplating the man in front of him, Harry was always a good man, an even better husband “I love you too” Harry showed him a goofy smile and pulled Draco forward, their chests hit each other, his husband looked down at him and he knew Harry was going to kiss him, Draco closed his eyes and waited for it like he was a teenager all over again

“ _Daddies!”_ They both jolted when they heard a familiar voice outside the room. They looked at each other with a sly smile before running to the door and opened it.

“ _Hey_ kiddo” Harry grinned, carrying their daughter up in his arms, she was holding a stuffed bear that Ron gave her when she turned 5 last March “What are you doing here? Where are your brothers?”

“They’re playing with uncle Fred and George, they are going to prank uncle Percy and they won’t let me play” Draco smiled and hooked his arm around Harry’s while walking down with their daughter to get back to the party, or else the guests would wonder where the hosts of the party went

“ _Daddy_ ” Their daughter turned to Draco and asked him with bright eyes and smile “Were you and dad doing the _bow-chick-a-wow-wow_ in the room?”

“What?” Draco’s eyes widened and stopped walking when she spoke “Who told you that?”

“Aunt Pansy said so, but aunt Ginny said you two were _boinking_ in there” She tilted her head playfully “Uncle Ron said you’re playing poking. Can I play too?” Draco became speechless at their daughter’s question while Harry just started laughing

“ _Boinking”_ Harry snickered loudly when they got back to the party

“Oh honey, I’m going to kill your aunts and uncle” Draco smiled, cupping their daughter’s face before spotting a familiar redhead“ _Ron!”_

_“Oh shit_ ” Ron stepped back when Draco pointed at him, he immediately hid behind his tall husband and pulled Blaise backwards. Draco looked back at Harry again and huffed out a small laugh, it was _kind_ of funny anyway.

“Done _stuffin’ the muffin_?” Pansy wiggled her eyebrows when they approached the girls

“Finished the _monkey business_?” Ginny added with a snicker before chugging on her wine “ _Completing the puzzle? Rolling in the hay?_

“Stop saying that” Draco glared at them “There’s a kid here”

“That’s _why_ we say these words” Ginny winked at them “Or else we could have just said what it really is, if you know what I mean”

“Honey, everyone knows what you mean” Luna patted Ginny’s arm softly and smiled

“Don’t you dare, Ginny” Draco nudged her with his elbow and they both chuckled

“Your _fly_ , Harry” Pansy scoffed and Harry quickly zipping his trousers up, his cheeks heating up “I mean I get that you want to do the _hanky panky_ at your birthday party, but well, make sure you look exactly the same as before. For example, Draco, did you fall on Harry’s lips or you just got bitten by a huge mosquito?” She pointed not so subtly and Draco quickly covered his neck, he didn’t even know Harry made marks on him that fast. He grinned guiltily as the girls continued talking about something else that he couldn’t focus on. This day was better than he ever expected, he’d never think that the day he was sure was the worst day of his life turned out to be the best day of his life, that he’d lost and find love again in one day, that he’d be able to find his true love back then. Looking up at Harry again, Draco thought the last fifteen years with him was the best years he has ever experienced, and he couldn’t wait to spend next fifteen years, _and_ the rest of his life with Harry.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and lovely comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
